


A Scuffle in the Sky

by Yunalystelle



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Lloyd and Colette's first time flying together doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Scuffle in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Holding hands".

Lloyd and Colette walked along the path, holding hands. Colette was humming a happy tune as she walked with her eyes closed. Looking at the girl who smiled in contentment, her golden hair shining like an angel's halo, Lloyd found himself smiling as well. Pulling his gaze away, he noticed a piece of the ground sticking in front of her. "Whoah, Colette, watch your step!"

"Huh?" Colette's eyes flew open. "Ah. Whoops." She stepped over the obstacle with a sheepish laugh. "That was close."

"Honestly." Lloyd sighed. "No wonder you end up tripping all the time."

"Sorry." Colette laughed again.

"There you go, apologising again. You don't have anything to apologise for, dummy."

"Sor... uh. I mean. Okay." Colette's lips twisted in a sheepish smile.

Lloyd's gaze swept through the area. They were currently walking on a path near a forest, with a vast expanse of land stretching ahead of them. "Hey, Colette."

"Hm?"

"You don't really fly around very much, do you?"

Colette shook her head. "It's nice having wings, but I really prefer to be on my feet. Why?"

"Well, I thought we could give it a go, flying together. We can hold onto each other's hands the whole time. I know we can do this with the Rheairds, but why not try using our wings for a change?"

"Hmm. Okay." Colette responded with a nod and smile.

Two pairs of shimmering wings took form. With hands intertwined, the two rose into the sky. Together, they coasted through the sky, their journey taking them over the forest.

"This is pretty cool." Lloyd grinned. "Hey, I wonder how high we could go."

"Ooh, could we go high enough to touch the clouds? Or maybe even the stars? I would love to get closer to the stars, they are so pretty. Maybe I can bring one back home."

"It would be so awesome. I'm gonna get lots of practice in and then when I'm ready, we'll go up and touch the clouds together!"

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

The wind rushed past them, ruffling their hair, as they continued their journey in the air, skimming over the very tops of the trees, flying around in circles and occasionally dipping in and out of the forest. Every so often, they would look at each other, exchanging smiles.

A loud squawk cut through the air. Lloyd and Colette halted in their tracks, startled by the sudden appearance of a large bird furiously flapping its wings and making agitated noises. Fixing its beady eyes on the two, it zoomed straight at Lloyd.

"Augh!" Lloyd recoiled, wincing as the bird's beak glanced off his forehead. "Ouch!" It flapped its wings at him, brandishing large talons. He flapped his own wings, trying to put distance between himself and the bird. In his confusion however, Lloyd failed to notice exactly what direction he was propelling himself in. Something thick and heavy slammed against the back of his head.

"Lloyd!"

Colette's shout was the last thing Lloyd heard before the darkness claimed him.

As Lloyd came to, he was immediately aware of something soft supporting his body. A hand brushed over his forehead. Letting out a soft moan, he cracked his eyes open, finding himself looking straight up at a pair of round blue eyes.

"Lloyd! You're awake!" Colette bent over, putting her face close to his. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh." Lloyd blinked, surveying his surroundings. It seemed he was resting with his head on Colette's lap and they were at the base of a tree, still within the forest. "Got a few aches and pains, I guess, but otherwise, I think I'm fine."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette's face lit up in a radiant smile. "I was so worried!" She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I gave you a Gel but you still didn't wake up and I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I might have to carry you to the nearest inn."

"Sorry for worrying you." Lloyd stroked her hair. "I'm really not used to fighting in the air." He pushed himself up, wincing as a flash of pain shot through him. "Ow. I must have hit a few branches as I fell down. Well, good thing they were there, I guess."

"I'm sorry. If only I had been quick enough to catch you." Colette lowered her head, the corners of her mouth turning down. Guilt shone in her eyes.

"Hey, it's fine." Rubbing her head, Lloyd flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay so no harm done." Looking closely at her, he noticed the red tint rimming her eyes. The poor thing, she must have been crying because she was so worried. He pulled her into a firm hug. "Neither of us saw that coming. I'm still not quite used to these wings either. So, what happened to that bird anyway?"

"Well, I flew down to you and then I picked you up and ran as fast as I could. Luckily, that bird didn't chase after me. I think I understand why."

"Hm? You do?"

"Mmm." Colette pulled away. "I caught sight of a nest in the tree, with baby birds in it. The bird that attacked us must have been their mother. When we flew too close, we probably startled her and she was trying to protect her babies." 

"So, that was it, huh?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops. Guess we'd better be more careful about where we fly in future." His expression softened. "Still, I'm glad we didn't end up fighting and killing it."

"Yeah. Thank goodness for that. I would have felt really bad if we left those chicks without a mother." 

"Well then. Guess we should get going." Lloyd pushed himself up, his face twisting in a grimace. "Ugh."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Colette clutched onto his arm.

"It's alright." Lloyd rubbed his hip. "Just a few bruises, I think. We should probably stick to walking for now. Not sure I'm ready to be back in the air after that incident." Taking a few steps forward, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm okay to walk."

"Oh, good. Though you know, you could always ride on my back. I'm pretty strong."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think that will be necessary." Lloyd reached out for Colette's hand.

Taking his hand in hers, Colette regarded him with a pensive look. "I'm glad you're okay, Lloyd. Really, really glad. When I saw you lying unconscious at the bottom of that tree, I was so scared."

"Hey, It's alright now," Lloyd murmured, putting his hand to the back of her head. His lips pressed against her forehead, lingering in place for a moment. Drawing back, he smiled at her, affection shining in his dark brown eyes. "I would never leave you alone, Colette. You know that, right?"

"Mmm." Colette nodded, moving closer and pressing her lips against his. When she pulled back, she was beaming from ear to ear, a rosy tint warming her cheeks. "We'll always be together, won't we, Lloyd?"

"Of course we will," Lloyd replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "Now then. Off we go." Together with Colette, he started walking along the track, only to stop. "Hmm."

"What is it?" Colette tilted her head.

"I just realised, I have no idea which way to go." Lloyd laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess we'll just have to figure it out, huh?"

"Sure. I can just fly up and look around if we're really stuck. Don't worry, I'll look out for birds."

"Alright then. Man, sorry about making a mess out of things."

Colette shook her head. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, it's okay. I'm glad to be spending time with you."

Seeing the smile on Colette's face, Lloyd felt a deep warmth in his chest while a smile of his own took shape. As long as they were together, then everything was fine. Turning his attention back to the road, he resumed walking with Colette, his hand swinging along with hers while she hummed.


End file.
